


time off

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [16]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 43 - “You have no idea how much I want you right now”64 - “What happened back there?”–Beth presses the bar door open with her shoulder, relishing in the cool air kissing her flushed cheeks. Rio’s right behind her, his one hand on her lower back, snaking his arm around her waist as they walk towards his car. They’re both a little tipsy, should probably get an Uber home, but she half loves the entertainment of the idea of sleeping in the back seat.“What happened back there?” She asks, looking over her shoulder at him as they move across the parking lot. “Thought we were having one drink.”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio prompts from tumblr [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	time off

Beth presses the bar door open with her shoulder, relishing in the cool air kissing her flushed cheeks. Rio’s right behind her, his one hand on her lower back, snaking his arm around her waist as they walk towards his car. They’re both a little tipsy, should probably get an Uber home, but she half loves the entertainment of the idea of sleeping in the back seat.

“What happened back there?” She asks, looking over her shoulder at him as they move across the parking lot. “Thought we were having _one_ drink.” 

He shrugs, pulling her close, back against his chest so he can breathe in the scent of her hair. “Why are you complainin’? Not like you gotta be home for a PTA cupcake competition or some shit.”

She grins, his lips tickling her neck. She shivers and settles her hands on his, pressed against her stomach. They’re walking a little awkwardly, but she doesn’t care, doesn’t want to part from him. “I’m not. Just pleasantly surprised, that’s all.”

Beth knows they don’t get many days off, many nights to just enjoy one another’s company because they have to focus on business. Not only that but they both have home lives, families to take care of, responsibilities that grind grooves into their calendar. It’s not so easy just to say _fuck it_ and relish in a bit of nonsense.

“You’re not actually going to drive, are you?”

Rio had more drinks than she did but he’s handling himself surprisingly well. He doesn’t get drunk like she does; doesn’t stumble over himself, become extremely cuddly or emotional, doesn’t lose himself in the alcohol. When he’s had a few, however, he does get touchy—possessive in a way that makes her blood bubble feverishly. He touches her in a way that keeps, fingers on skin, breath on her neck, kisses placed where he can reach.

She enjoys it more than she should.

Regardless of holding his liquor well, he shouldn’t be driving.

“Nah,” He unlocks the car, turning her to press against the driver’s door. “but that doesn’t mean we’re not gettin’ inside.”

Beth smiles up at him, their lips brushing, a shudder coursing down her spine as Rio’s thumbs work up underneath her shirt to touch the skin along her ribs. She kisses him, presses herself up on her toes as Rio haphazardly tries to multitask and get the door open.

“You got no idea how much I want you right now.” He nips at her lower lip, encouraging Beth’s hips to roll forward.

When Rio moans from her movement, she pulls back from him to help him with the car door. “Think I got some idea.” Beth grins over her shoulder, incredibly too cheeky—she’ll pay for that later, and gets in the car.

Rio follows, quickly shutting the door after them. He sinks between her legs and kisses her, tongue slipping like sin into her mouth.

It’s all over too fast and her back hurts from the seatbelt digging into her muscles but the sated sensation kissing her bloodstream as they fall asleep is completely worth it.

–The bar owner waking them up the next morning, however, is something she feels like could have been skipped.


End file.
